FireClan
by Glitch-Girl
Summary: FireClan, IceClan, and LeafClan are in harmony, but there is betrayl in the Clans! Will Nimblepaw, Whitepaw, Icepaw, Flamepaw, and Sunpaw beable to save the Clans?Teen for future violence! First Warriors fanfic.


"And _that_ is how to kill an adder." Whitepaw declared proudly, black paw on top of the snake.

"Show off." Hawkpaw rolled her eyes, tail flicking against the tom infront of her.

"And, Whitepaw, you shouldn't be killing adders. You could kill yourself." Tigerpaw growled, striped face scowling.

Whitepaw just made a triumphant face at Nimblepaw, the apprentice who would become a warrior in two days.

She looked away.

"Aaannndd...he was trying to look stupid infront of Nimblepaw." Hawkpaw shook her head. "StarClan help you." she looked up briefly. "C'mon, Nimblepaw, let's get back to FireClan camp." she walked past, tail softly touching her on the way.

Nimblepaw's ears perked up. "Sure!" she followed.

Tigerpaw just licked his lips, while lying down. "You are so stupid, Whitepaw. Trying to make a rivalry with a better apprentice, soon warrior is _very_ stupid."

"Whatever, Tigerpaw." Whitepaw's pelt shown like snow in the sun, and moved away the baby adder with his only black paw. "I think it's just fun." he smiled.

The two friends entered camp. There were now only three Clans: FireClan, IceClan, and LeafClan. But, of course there was StarClan.

Nimblepaw looked for her mentor, Scareye. She saw the back of a black tom with a long, large light gray stripe down his back. She ran over to him. "Scareye!"

The tom looked up from his vole, green eye shining. His right eye was pure white, and a long scar going down it. "Ah, Nimblepaw. I was waiting for you. How was the patrol with the other apprentices?"

"Whitepaw was showing off again." she sat down next to him.

"Adders again?" he pushed over some vole.

"Yes."

"I won't tell Shadowtail. If I do, he won't live to warriorhood." he then laughed softly.

Nimblepaw started to gratefully eat the piece of vole.

Mothpaw and Starrypelt then came over. "What's this about Whitepaw and adders?" asked Starrypelt, bluegray pelt with star-like specks on it shining.

Mothpaw looked away, embarrased for his brother. Mothpaw had more colors, colors like a dull moth, giving him his name. He was more seroius than his younger brother.

"Nothing serious. It was a baby anyways. Like always, right, Nimblepaw?" Scareye looked at his apprentice.

She nodded her brown head, the same color as the rest of her body, though she had white from her muzzle to her stomach.

"Okay, good. If Shadowtail found out...it'd be a doom on these two."

Mothpaw looked down.

Starrypelt cuffed him on the ear, her way of saying she wasn't serious about what she said last. "Let's go, Mothpaw. We need to train you if you want to beat your brother to warriorhood." she winked, and walked off, her apprentice following.

Scareye finished, then sat up, and stretched. "Mothwing is lucky to have such a good mentor. Though, I can't say the same for Whitepaw." he said, meaning Dustyfoot, a more serious mentor, a tom who had survived a great war, and it had changed him forever. "Okay, Nimblepaw, let's go see if Raccoontail needs any help today."

"Yes...sure, Scareye." Nimblepaw followed him, seeing Redtail.

Redtail glared at her, then turned away.

Nimblepaw turned back to her mentor. Nimblepaw was the only survivor of her litter, her mother died from having her kits. Later on, Nimblepaw had broked arm, and she was to die, but Twolegs healed her. Redtail had said from the beginning that Nimblepaw was an omen of doom, though FireClan's old leader, Coalstar, said Redtail was spitting nonsense, but still, she was rude to Nimblepaw, and once tried to strike her when Nimblepaw said something against Redtail. Scareye had saved his apprentice, even though she was a kit.

Scareye noticed Redtail. "Hey, Redtail! Your doom come yet, or is it waiting for hedgehogs to fly?" he called.

Forestfur, Wildfang, and Tigerpaw were nearby, and they heard. Forestfur and Wildfang started laughing.

Redtail glared at Scareye, it clearly showing her pride was scarred.

"And that, is how you deal with the mouse-brains." he laughed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glitch: Warriors fanfic! I'm happy to finally do it. Yes, no old cats will appear unless it's dreams or Starclan Gatherings. I don't have every book, but I'm trying my best . 

Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
